


Hey, I Didn't Think You Noticed Me

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana is a freshman, Highschool AU, Mild Language, Modern AU, Sombra is a senior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Hana and Sombra finally decide to speak to one another about their feelings.





	Hey, I Didn't Think You Noticed Me

Hana stood next to her locker, quietly speaking to her best friend, Lúcio, as she waited for the first bell to ring. Their current conversation was the upcoming homecoming football game. "I don't want to go alone this year."  
  
Sombra was standing across the hall, scrolling through her social media on her phone. Actually, not her social media. Hana's social media. She looks up from her phone, turns it off, and tries to speed walk away when she spots Hana.  
  
She rolled her eyes when Lúcio suggested she go with some new guy, but she quickly smiled when she caught Sombra in the corner of her eye. "Oh, hey, Sombra!" She waved.  
  
Sombra freezes in place and immediately checks to make sure her phone is off, and then turns around. "Hello... Hana. I was just wondering where you were!" Sombra lies.  
  
Hana raises an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips. "I'm here every morning, you know this. Always have since day one. Then again, you're a senior, I doubt you'd notice me..." She whispered the last part and said goodbye to Lúcio.  
  
"You're literally the most popular girl in school, why wouldn't I have noticed you?" Sombra asks, regretting lying in the first place. She couldn't lie if her life depended on it.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I'm at the bottom of the food chain, and you're like senior class president?" She stated awkwardly, cheeks turning pink when Sombra walked closer.  
  
"Stop doubting yourself, Hana. I-" she was cut off by a notification on her phone, and a split second after, Hana's phone went off too. "Uh... hold on...." Sombra quickly turned her phone off. She gave a half smile and attempted to continue where she left off. "Like I was saying-" she is cut off once again as the bell rings loudly.  
  
Hana had put her phone on silent and gave Sombra an apologetic look, tucking a slip of paper into her jeans pocket. "Text me. Don't get caught by your teacher." With that she bounded off to her first class.  
  
Sombra stood there and grabbed the piece of paper from her pocket. "Dios mío..." she speed walked to her next class and the bell rang as soon as she slid into her seat. Sombra took out her phone, turned it on, and hesitantly typed in the number, making sure to still pay attention to the teacher. She types a quick "hello." and puts her phone in her hoodie pocket.  
  
Hana had gym first thing in the morning and the coach she had just didn't care what they did as long as they didn't kill each other. She glanced at her phone and hummed. "New phone, who dis?"  
  
Feeling her phone buzz, she takes it out of her pocket and glances at the message on her screen. She unlocks her phone and replies with, "that joke is dead... and it’s Sombra, if you didn't know ;0"  
  
"It's not a joke..." She frowned. "A lot of random guys here at school end up with my number. I have to be cautious." She saved the number under 'Cute Computer Geek'.  
  
"If you would like some help with taking care of that, just ask. I can make them stop. I can do more than fix computers. ;)" Sombra chuckled and hit send, her attention redirecting to the teacher.  
  
"Wait...no one said anything about computers..." It had to be a coincidence, right? Sombra couldn't know, could she? "Anyways, what were you trying to tell me earlier?"  
  
"that you're an amazing person, blah blah... probably complement your hair, and then go to class or something?" she honestly didn't know what she was going to say back then, and was thankful for the interruptions. She hit send.

Hana smiled, a small blush adorning her cheeks. She replied with, "Well, I think you're pretty cute yourself." She turned off her phone after she sent the message.  
  
Sombra felt her phone buzz once and and glanced at the message. Sombra literally falls out of her chair. Mumbling curse words, she attempts to get up but is stopped by the teacher. After being told that her phone needs to be picked up at the office after school, she now has to have a trip to the nurse.  
  
Hana sighed and joined her classmates for their daily workouts, opting to check her phone after class. That is, until one of the new girls in the gym sprained her ankle and needed to be escorted to the nurse.  
  
Now in the nurse’s office, Sombra was laying down on a bed with an ice pack on her elbow. Bored out of her mind, she decided to take a nap.  
  
Hana explained to the nurse what happened the moment they entered the room. The girl was given an ice pack and her parents were called. She quietly waited, noticing someone else in the room. "Sombra?"  
  
Sombra groans and rolls over to see where the noise was coming from. As soon as she saw Hana, she sat up, and moaned in pain as the ice pack fell off of her elbow. After retrieving it and putting it back, she faces Hana. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Foreign student needed my help. What the hell happened to you? I literally spoke to you thirty minutes ago." She sat next to her and carefully looked at her elbow. "Ohh, it’s already bruising..."  
  
"Pardon my language, but your fucking text message made me fall out of my chair. Literally." Sombra leaned back on the bed. "and now I'm here..." she ran her hands through her hair.”...in pain."  
  
"Awe, I'm sorry. Does the flustered hacker want a kiss to make her boo-boo feel better?" She teased the older girl quietly, an amused look on her face.  
  
Blushing, Sombra tries to say something. "What?! y-no! And I'm not flustered! I'm just annoyed now... and my boo-boos are fine how they are." she now had her arms crossed, burying her face in the bed.  
  
"Hey, I'm kidding. Glad to know you're okay, really." The nurse called her over to help her classmate. "I got to go now." Hana leaned down and pressed her lips to Sombra's cheek. "See you at lunch."  
  
"Okay. See you at lunch..." Sombra didn't know what to do after that, so she just rolled back over to hide her now red face and sleep away her emotions. It’s not worth trying to handle them now.  
  
Hana mentally kicked herself for pulling that stunt. She would deal with it when noon came around.

And lunchtime came quick. She didn't even bother getting a tray of food as she sat with her friends.  
  
Sombra woke up from her nap to a loud bell. She reached into her pocket to grab her phone and check the time, only to remember it wasn't there. She quickly sat up, making sure to keep the ice pack on her elbow. After a short goodbye and thanks to the nurse, she headed to lunch.

* * *

Hana had fallen asleep at the table, the conversation between her classmates lulling her on. She opened her eyes when someone called her name, but her attention was drawn to Sombra when she saw the older girl. Her face heated up, but she couldn't look away.  
  
Sombra was sitting alone towards the back of the cafeteria. She felt someone staring at her, and turned her attention to them. She wasn't surprised at the fact that it was Hana, but the fact that she was blushing. Sombra stood up, making her way to where Hana was sitting.  
  
Hana cursed to herself when she noticed Sombra walking towards. She quickly sat up and told her friends to act normal. Before she could explain, Sombra was already next to her. "Hey..."  
  
"Hola, Hana..." Sombra sat next her and put her non-injured elbow on the table, resting her head in her arm. "How has your day been?" Sombra asked, smirking.  
  
"Good. How is your elbow?" She asked quietly, clearing her throat when she noticed the looks her friends were giving her. "And your cheek?"  
  
Sombra’s face turned red. "Uh... they're fine... now." she lifted her head from her hands support, sat up straight, and gave an awkward laugh. "At least I think so."  
  
Hana got up from her seat, gesturing for Sombra to follow her. She walked out of the cafeteria to the vending machines the school had and she grabbed a Mtn. Dew. "You want one?"  
  
"Why would I want a mountain dew?" Sombra grinned and got one for herself. "So, why did you leave your friends? Did something happen?"  
  
"Because mountain dew is the best. I just wanted to have a moment to talk to you. They...think you like me and I didn't want to put you through that." She leaned against the wall and sipped her drink.  
  
"Ha... th-that's fine I guess..." Sombra’s voice cracked. She looks down at the can, opened it, and chugged some. She couldn't look Hana in the eyes. "What type of loser would think that..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Them, I guess. I told them to stop. I'm sure you have a really cool boyfriend hidden somewhere." She shrugged and took a candy bar from her hoodie pocket.  
  
"Haha... me? No. not really interested in that." Sombra drank the last of her soda and shrugged. "Not in a million years. But what about you? You have anyone on your mind?"  
  
Hana hummed softly. "I do, but I doubt she'll like me in return. Which, I am okay with, because even a hello from her makes me happy enough." She smiled to herself and finished her soda, throwing it away.  
  
Sombra sighed. "I think I'm in a similar situation..." she ran her hands through her hair, she’s been doing that alot lately. "So uh... how’s the candy bar?"  
  
Hana broke the candy bar in half, giving one to Sombra. "Try it. Wait, it has peanuts. You're not allergic to peanuts are you?" She pulled the piece away until she was given confirmation that she could eat it.  
  
"No, no. I'm not allergic to anything." Sombra took the half and took a bite. "...this is good." she shoved the entire thing in her mouth. "Thanks." Sombra smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets.  
  
"You're welcome." Hana scooted a little closer to Sombra and nudged her lightly. "My parents weren't too thrilled when they found out about my first girlfriend. They said I wasn't their daughter and they were disgusted."  
  
I never got to meet my parents, at least you got to know them, even if they didn't accept you." Sombra sighed and leaned on Hana's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Hana hesitated before reaching up and lifting Sombra's head. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sombra's, taking the other girl's hand in her own.  
  
Sombra tensed up, a rush of anxiety ran through her. She hesitates for just a split second before kissing back, and then interlacing her hand with Hana's. She placed her other hand on the back of Hana's neck.  
  
Hana smiles into the kiss, pulling back to giggle quietly and bite her own lip. "Fuck, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." She wants to kiss her again, but she keeps giggling.  
  
Sombra smiles and joins the giggling. A rush of relief washes over her. "Can we do it again... if that’s okay with you? I mean, it probably is." she moved her hand to Hana's shoulder.  
  
"I'm more than okay with that." She laughs and pulls Sombra down to kiss her once more, her arms wrapping around the taller girl's neck.  
  
Sombra reciprocated the gesture, placing her hands on Hana's lower back. "Oh my god is this actually happening?" she thought to herself, still not believing that it was.  
  
Hana sighed happily and pulled away, pecking her lips once more before just sitting back and staring into Sombra's eyes. "So, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, would that little makeout session be a yes?"  
  
"Why are you even asking, why wouldn't it be a yes?" Sombra smiled and grabbed Hana's hand with her own. "So, yes. I will be your girlfriend, Hana."  
  
Hana squealed and hugged Sombra tightly, feeling a bit upset when the bell rang. "I'll see you after school?" She asked as she walked back to the cafeteria to grab her stuff.  
  
"See you after school." she laughed and gave a small smile as she went her own way to pick up her own things from the cafeteria. "Holy shit." Sombra thought to herself.  
  
Hana's day went by flawlessly, her mood a lot lighter since lunch, which her friends noticed. They tried several times to get her to speak, but she wouldn’t.  
  
Sombra’s day went similar to Hana's. Her friends asked her why she looked so happy, but she still didn't have the courage to tell them why. This didn't surprise them much. Sombra was always a more secretive person.  
  
Hana's last class dragged on longer than she wanted it to, so she spent the time passing notes to Lúcio. She told him what happened at lunch and made him promise not to tell anyone.  
  
Sombra fell asleep in her last class, but luckily didn't miss anything Important. When the bell rang, she woke up and realized it was time to go. She packed up her stuff and made her way out of the building, beginning to walk home.  
  
Hana was sitting on the hood of Lúcio's car, scrolling through her social media notifications as she answered math questions from the boy.  
  
Sombra noticed Hana's presence as soon as she walked outside. "Hola mi amor. How’s the weather over there?" she said as she made her way towards Hana and Lúcio.  
  
"Pretty gloomy since we failed our math test. I was trying to call you, but it kept going to voicemail." Hana pulled Sombra close to her and draped an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that. I need to get my phone from the office. I’ll be right back." Sombra jogs up to the door of the school and yanked it open. She ran to the office as fast as she could, picked up her phone, and sprinted back to Hana, not wanting to waste any more time than needed. "haha, sorry about that."  
  
"You're so cute, babe." She laughed and shook her head as she hopped off the car. Lúcio made smooching sounds and wrapped his arms around himself. "Hana and Sombra, sitting in a tree."  
  
"...f-u-c-k-i-n-g. Sombra replied with the straightest face she could. "Wait, do people actually have sex in trees?" she asked Hana, and not in a joking way. It was an actual question she had.  
  
"They do, but they end up in the ER. I mean, if you want to have sex in a tree that can be arranged in the next few months." Hana shrugged and laughed at her friend's horrified face.  
  
“I don’t think I would want to have sex in a tree anytime soon, so no need to plan ahead." Sombra sighed as unwanted Images popped in her head. But they weren't exactly unwanted.  
  
Hana giggled and hugged Lúcio before he bid them farewell and got in his car to leave. She turned to Sombra and tilted her head. "You don’t drive?"  
  
"Nope. That’s why I got these." Sombra motions to her legs. "Most of the places I need to go to aren't that far away, so I usually walk. It doesn't make sense to waste money on a car, to be honest."  
  
"I see. Welp, mind if I walk with you? I know of this cool cafe down the street. I think you'd like it." She laced their fingers and gently swung their arms back and forth.  
  
“I don't mind at all. So, where exactly is this cafe?" she asks, not knowing what direction she should head in first. “I know you said down the street but..."  
  
"Like, two blocks down next to that one pet store." She began walking in the direction, gently pulling Sombra with her.  
  
"Oh! I think I know which one you're talking about. I live near there." Sombra replied, following Hana as she led the way.  
  
Hana smiled to herself. "So, I can have a sneak peek at my girlfriend's home? And no parents? I like where this is going."  
  
Sombra rolled her eyes at the comment. "Well, it doesn't seem like we have anything better to do." She walks a little ways in front of Hana to lead. "It’s this way."  
  
Hana followed her, even taking a few pictures on Snapchat for her followers. She captioned one, 'Mystery bae, or Gibraltar's badass senior?'  
  
Sombra peered over her shoulder and tried to act surprised. "You have a snapchat? Mind giving it to me?" she asks, despite the fact she already knew it. She gets her phone out of her pocket and unlocks it.  
  
"Songbird98. Also, forewarning, if we start a streak, I send photos that make no sense whatsoever." She held up her phone to show her Memories full of face stickers.  
  
Sombra opens snapchat and types her username in. "all of my stickers are memes. Good luck dealing with that." she says, right after clicking the add button.  
  
Hana groaned at the thought of memes being sent at the worst of moments. "God, no, no memes, babe. Please." She added Sombra back and changed her name to Sombae.  
  
"Doesn’t the word bae mean poop?" Sombra asks looking at Hana's screen. "Why not Sombabe or something. I don’t like being called poop." she says with a laugh.  
  
Hana laughed softly and changed it to 'Sombabe'. "There. Is my little hacker satisfied?" She teased as they stopped in front of the café.  
  
"Now you have that song from Hamilton stuck in my head. Not exactly a bad thing though." she grunts, now looking towards the café. "Shall we go in?"  
  
"After you, Miss." She gestured to the door before opening it for Sombra. The smell of coffee filled her senses and a smile formed on her face. "I smell caramel."  
  
"Smells like coffee to me." Sombra says as she walks in. she looks over to Hana and thanks her for holding the door. She walks up to the counter, looking up at the menu.  
  
Hana stands beside her and looks at the new items on the menu. "They have a new caramel coffee? That sounds weird."  
  
I think I’ll just stick to a normal coffee. Nothing beats the original." Sombra states, looking over to Hana. "What do you want to get? I can pay for it if you want..." she says, digging in her pockets for some cash.  
  
"Uh...no, it's fine. I got us." Hana ordered a Hazelnut iced coffee and whatever Sombra wanted. She paid for their drinks and picked the table in the corner of the café. "Are you good at math?"  
  
I guess I’m pretty good at math. You need help with something?" Sombra asked her as she sat in the seat across from her. "Thanks for paying, by the way."  
  
"No problem, babe. Also, yeah, I just failed a math test and now I'm more confused than ever." She handed Sombra her notebook to show her what they were learning.  
  
Sombra ski’s through the notes, picking it up pretty easily. "This shouldn't be that hard, you just have to *insert whatever you have to do*" she grabs her drink and takes a sip.  
  
"That's what my teacher said as well, but I got it all wrong...I'm just going to give up..." Hana huffed and took a sip of her coffee. She made a face and added more sugar.  
  
"I'm sure you can figure it out one way or another. There's always more than one way to do something." Sombra sighed and leaned back in her chair.  
  
Hana groaned and hid her face in her hand. "God, you sound like my dad. Anyway, how does it feel to finally be close to graduating?"  
  
"Pretty good on one hand, on the other hand, I won't be able to be with you as often, which is sad." she replies, running her hand through her hair.  
  
"We can always have movie night on Fridays, and if it's okay, I can sleep over? Then you can tell me all about your days." Hana smiled and gently nudged Sombra's foot with her own.  
  
"Sure! That sounds great. Do you want to come over tonight?" Sombra asks her. I want to spend more time with you. Today was great." she smiles as she says that.  
  
"I'd have to ask my parents if I can stay over. If I don't let them know where I'm at, they ground me and take my stuff." Hana rolled her eyes and stirred her drink with her straw. "And I don't want them to ban me from seeing you."  
  
Sombra was silent for a moment, then replied, "y-yeah. Make sure to ask your parents and I’ll keep everything under control this time." she grabs her coffee and drinks half of it.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll allow me to. I just hope you don't mind being my "best friend only" for a few days." She gave Sombra a small smile and threw her cup away when she finished it. "So, shall we go?"  
  
"Let’s go then. Are we stopping by your house to check in with your parents first? Or can you call or text them?" Sombra questions, grabbing Hana's hand and holding it.  
  
"I'm going to call them and ask them to bring my stuff. That way...you and I can have an extra few minutes to cuddle together." She laid her head on Sombra's shoulder as they walked.  
  
"That sounds perfect" Sombra chuckled and put an arm around Hana's shoulder. "So we're going straight to my house. If that’s the case, it's right over there." she said, pointing to a specific street.  
  
"Wow, you live near a good amount of place." Hana stated, a bit of shock noticeable from her face. "I wouldn't drive either."  
  
I mean, can't drive if you don't have a car anyways." Sombra begins walking towards her house and tugs Hana's hand. "If you hurry up we'll have more time together."  
  
"Okay, okay. Not my fault I have shorter legs." She walked faster to catch up just the little bit with her girlfriend. "Do you have any pets?”  
  
"Nope. None at all. What about you?" Sombra begins walking a bit faster as her house comes into sight. "That’s it over there." she says, motioning to it with her free hand.  
  
"I have a rabbit. Her name is Meka, but hey, last one to your front door has to be the big spoon!" Hana let go of Sombra's hand and began running down the street.  
  
"That’s fine with me!" Sombra shouted, jogging to catch up with her. It didn't take long for both of them to reach the door, and once they got there, Sombra pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "Hey MTV, welcome to my crib." she says quietly, with a straight face.  
  
"God that show is so old school." Hana scrunched up her face and looked around in awe at the cozy home. "This is all yours, huh?"  
  
"And it may be yours too, soon..." she said happily under her breath. “Sí, this is mine. Uh, hold on one second. I need to... check something." Sombra rushes down a hallway and into her room and shoves some of her 'hacking' utilities under her bed.  
  
Hana smiled to herself at Sombra's behavior. She thought it was adorable. She took off her shoes at the front door before she ventured to the kitchen to find something to snack on. "Hmm, let's make a sandwich."  
  
Briefly after, Sombra rushes back towards the front door, only to find Hana in her kitchen. She walks over to her and leans on the counter. "So... I heard you like eating out." Sombra said with a wink and finger guns, immediately regretting it.  
  
"Like is such an understatement. Sombra, I could sit there for hours and I wouldn't get bored." Hana gave Sombra her own smile, trying not to giggle at the blush that began to show on her girlfriend's face.  
  
"...I’m going to my room now. You can go ahead and join me if you want." Sombra gave an awkward laugh and began to walk towards her room, planning to play some video games. Hopefully she won't have to play alone.  
  
Hana finished her sandwich and followed the path Sombra took to her room. She saw her girlfriend sitting with a controller in hand, so she decided to crawl into her lap and watch.  
  
"As much as I appreciate what you're doing, I can't exactly see the TV screen... but you don't have to get up though, just move a bit to the left." Sombra states as she leans back a bit, getting comfortable.  
  
Hana moved a bit to the left, checking with Sombra before she went back to watching. "Jump over the ledge, then take a left. There's some loot in that corner."  
  
"...I already knew that. There’s also more stuff if you go to the right, then take a left." Sombra responds, but still following Hana's directions to get the extra loot. "There’s also a glitch to where you can go inside of one of the walls. Did you know that?"  
  
"Holy shit, you nerd. I didn't know about the extra loot and the glitch." Hana responded in shock. She never took Sombra as the type to be a gamer. "I bet you've beat it three times already."  
  
"Actually, I’ve beat this game four times. You want to play next?" she asks Hana, holding the controller in front of her face. "Because I honestly just want to take a nap right now..."  
  
"I'll play later." She took the controller and turned off the game system before curling up against Sombra's side. "Do you...want to meet my parents when they drop by?" Hana asked quietly as she checked her texts from her mom.  
  
"Only if you're okay with it, I don't want to make it weird or anything." Sombra wrapped her arm around Hana's waist. "About what time will they be here? I want to see if I can get a quick nap in."  
  
"You won't make it weird. I promise." Hana checked the time and hummed in thought. "You have a good hour before they come by. I'll wake you up, babe." She sat up to kiss Sombra before going back to cuddle her.  
  
I hope it goes well. Good... night? Whatever time it is." Sombra falls asleep fairly quickly, and moves a bit in her sleep, mumbling something in Spanish.  
  
"God, you're so cute." Hana whispered as she gently runs the tip of her forefinger along Sombra's jawline. "I always thought you were too good for me. My friends even said it. They told me it wouldn't work, that you'd go to college and cheat on me with some college girl. They said you'd forget about me..."  
  
Sombra moves a bit, scooting closer to Hana, cuddling her face into her neck. Her mumbling continues, but it's a bit louder now.  
  
Hana laughed softly, running her fingers through Sombra's hair before she carefully got out of the seat to use the bathroom and wait the next five minutes before her parents pulled up. "Time to go get Sombra."  
  
Sombra slowly started to wake up when she noticed Hana had went somewhere. In the process of getting up, she somehow falls onto the floor. "Fuck."  
  
Hana was leaning against the front door, carefully listening to her father as he informed her of the rules, which were a little more lenient since it was closer to the end of the school year. Her mind began to wander back to her girlfriend in the room next door.  
  
She picks herself up, and after a bit of stretching, she walks out of her room. Sombra hears someone talking, so she stops to fix her hair and clothes. As she walked towards the front door, she saw Hana and her dad. Sombra just awkwardly stood behind her girlfriend.  
  
"Oh! Hey, sleepyhead. Dad, this is Sombra. Sombra, this is my dad and my mom went back to the car for a second." Hana gestured to the tiny woman in the driveway.  
  
"Hola." Sombra waves at Hana's parents and begins walking out the door. "Need any help? I can take some things inside if you want." she suggested, grabbing some things and taking them inside.  
  
Hana's dad nodded to Sombra in thanking. He gave Hana a look, the one she hated the most. It was a silent question between them and she shook her head.  
  
Sombra put Hana's things in her room and walked back outside to introduce herself properly to her 'friends' parents. She noticed the look that girlfriend’s dad gave Hana and it worried her a bit. "I’m Sombra, Hana's friend. It’s nice to meet you." she holds out her hand for either of them to shake.  
  
Hana's mother shakes Sombra's hand and tells her husband to properly introduce himself. He shook Sombra's hand and told Hana, in their native tongue, they would speak when she returned home. She nodded and accepted some money from him for food.  
  
Sombra gives Hana a confused look, then heads inside, motioning for Hana to follow. "What was that about? Something going on with you and your dad?" she asks.  
  
"He's the reason I'm hesitant about dating..." Hana rubbed her face, staying silent for a moment before sighing. "He said we're going to talk when I get back home."  
  
“I hope it isn't anything that bad, he literally just met me. This always happens." she sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Well, now that we have your stuff, what do you want to do?"  
  
"You have any Disney movies? We can watch one of those or maybe something scary." She flopped onto the couch and turned on the pt. She noticed a logo on the remote and smiled. "You put stickers on your stuff?"  
  
"The movies are over there," she says, pointing to a drawer under the TV. "And yes, maybe I do put stickers on my stuff." Sombra sits down on the couch beside Hana, propping her legs up on her lap.  
  
Hana left the couch to pick out one of the movies. She giggled and set it up before returning to her spot, and putting Sombra's legs back in her lap. "I love Aladdin. One of the best movies ever."  
  
"Oh! It’s one of my favorite Disney movies to be honest." Sombra leaned back on the sofa. "So, after the movie is over, want would you like to do next? Any ideas?"  
  
Hana hummed as she watched the previews and lightly dragged her fingers across Sombra's legs. "Have a hot makeout session? Or make cookies."  
  
Sombra sat up a bit to face Hana. "...Is it bad that I’d rather make cookies? As much as I’d like that first option I really want some cookies right now."  
  
"No, why would it be bad?" Hana asked slowly. "Are my comments making you uncomfortable, because I can tone it down?"  
  
"No, no. it's fine. I like them, it's just that I really want some cookies." she laughed and moved her legs from Hana’s lap. "Do you want to make them after the movie?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I love making cookies!" She laughed and started the movies, running to the kitchen to make a bag of popcorn.  
  
"All I have is chocolate chip, I hope that'll be okay." Sombra lays down on the couch. "Wait. Why are you making the popcorn? This is my house."  
  
"Oh, my apologies. Babe, can I make popcorn in your house?" Hana was being a little sarcastic with her response as she put the bag into the microwave. "I'm pretty positive that you were too comfy to get up and make it."  
  
Sombra huffed and paused the movie before moving to the kitchen with Hana.  
  
“Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to be comfortable with you.”  
  
Hana stared at her for a long moment before she giggled and wrapped her arms around Sombra. “Thank you for today, Sombabe.”  
  
“You are always welcome. D.Va.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank my RP partner for making this a reality. It was amazing.


End file.
